Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a touch panel, especially to an in-cell touch panel.
Description of the Related Art
In general, capacitive touch panels can be divided into several different types (e.g., the in-cell capacitive touch panel and on-cell capacitive touch panel) based on different laminated structures.
Compared to the conventional one-glass solution (OGS) touch panel and on-cell capacitive touch panel, the in-cell capacitive touch panel can achieve the thinnest touch panel design and it can be widely used in portable electronic products such as cell phone, tablet PC and notebook PC.
However, as shown in FIG. 1, when the sensing electrodes 10 and their traces 12 are both disposed in the same layer of the in-cell self-capacitive touch panel, the layout of the traces 12 will cause the problems of different sizes of the sensing electrodes 10 and the dead zone, and the touch sensing performance of the in-cell self-capacitive touch panel will become poor. These problems need to be further overcome.